


For the love of god, Cas

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Group Chat Fic, M/M, SPN family, Thropple, cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Castiel misses his mates during cases. And openly threatened Dean their father to keep Sammy and Seth safe. Dean is ready to kill whoever taught Cas to text. Dean is just going to kill if he doesn’t get sleep.
Relationships: Cas/Sam/Oc





	For the love of god, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a father Sam and Seth are his twin sons Bobby is Dean’s adoptive dad.

Dean: Damn it Cas it’s three am in the god damn morning for the love of god Seth is fine. He’s passed out in the bed with Sammy if it’ll get you to shut the hell up I’ll even send you a picture of the brat. And don’t you dare pop in because I have wardings up after the last incident. And if you wake him I’m going to kill you myself because he barely sleeps as it is. 

Cas: Why didn’t he just

Dean: As their father I’m telling you they’re fine and that I’m prepared to ward you out of every motel room. Plus the bunker if you don’t let me get some sleep without bombarding the chat to ask abut my sons. Every twenty minutes 

Cas: But I just want to 

Dean: Cas step away from the phone or I will kill you not one more meme, text or syllable. I get it you’re worried about the twins but they are ok. Would I lie to you about that? 

Bobby: Grandpa Bobby says shut the hell up ya idjits. Dean... son get some sleep silent your damn phone. Cas my grand babies are ok as I understand it they drove Dean nuts singing Ravens in the library on the way to the motel. 

Cas: 🥺

Bobby: Cas........ 

Cas: please don’t take the twins away from me 

Bobby: *sigh* Cas, what has got you so spooked that you need to talk to the twins right this second? Are you having an angelic panic attack son? 

Cas: Please.... just for a second I swear I just need to see them please Bobby. 

Sammy: Cas? Hunny what’s wrong? 

Cas: Sammy.. are you sure you and Seth are ok? 

Sammy: Yeah.. yeah babe we’re both fine just sleepy. What’s going on? 

Cas: I......... I don’t know I just can’t shake the feeling of needing to see you and Seth right now Sammy. 

Sammy: Babe, let me wake Seth up so you can see us. 

Cas: But Dean said 

Sammy: Screw what dad says this is an emergency he’ll get over it I’m waking Seth now feel free to pop in. 

Dean: That’s it I’m going to sleep in Baby

————— Dean has left the conversation———-


End file.
